


Crenny stuff

by Personalizedcupholders



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Craig's having none of it, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kenny's sad, M/M, Sleepovers, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personalizedcupholders/pseuds/Personalizedcupholders
Summary: Kenny and Craig messing about and being bros in South Park.(My first fanfic, hope you like it.)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 41





	1. Unexpected Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it probably won't be good but there isn't enough Crenny on this website. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny shows up at Craig's house and flirts with both Craig and Laura Tucker.

The last person Craig Tucker expected to see on a Sunday at two am was Kenny McCormick. He lay on his bed, Stripe asleep on his chest, snuffling slightly in his sleep as Craig scrolled through his phone. He yawned and turned off the device, lifting stripe off of his chest and gently placing the sleeping creature back into its home, moonlight streamed into his bedroom, casting pale shapes across his carpeted floor. Craig shuffled across the room and grabbed the curtains, preparing to close them.

“Hey, Craig.” A voice said. Craig looked down and his eyes met those of a very familiar figure.

“What the fuck, McCormick?” Craig hissed, running a hand through his dark hair. Kenny just smirked in reply.

“Lemme in.” He tapped on the glass.

Craig slid the window up and stood to the side to let Kenny scramble through. He turned around and shut the window behind him, closing the curtains and letting out a shaky breath. The two boys stood in silence for a while. Kenny sat down on Craig’s bed, twisting his fingers and chewing the inside of his cheek. Craig stood by the window, looking at Kenny in confusion. Then he heard the police sirens.

“McCormick… what did you do?”

Kenny looked up at Craig with those pretty blue eyes of his. He took a few deep breaths and looked at his worn Nikes.

“I was kidnapped by a bunch of creeps so I knocked them out, hot-wired their car and drove two miles until it ran out of gas. The police are after me and I can’t be bothered to be arrested right now and I saw a light on and I knew this was your house so, here I am.” The words rushed out of his mouth and Craig stared. Now that the shock had worn off he noticed the maroon stains on Kenny’s orange parka. He had a smudge of something dark on his cheek and his jeans were muddy at the knees.

“What the fuck, why’d you come here?” Craig leaned against his dresser and stared at the blond sitting on his bed, who shrugged and stood.

“I’m using your shower,” Kenny announced and walked out of Craig’s bedroom.

Craig was left to his thoughts as he heard the shower turn on down the hall. He opened Stripe’s cage and picked up the guinea pig, stroking it to try and calm himself, more than a little shaken at a random boy climbing through his window. How did he even get through a window two stories off of the ground? How did know where Craig lived? Stripe was obviously growing annoyed by Craig’s stress petting and nipped his finger. Craig put back the very annoyed guinea pig and sat where Kenny had sat just moments before. He stayed there until he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Opening it revealed Kenny, smirking with only a towel around his waist, hair damp. Craig’s eyes were drawn to his ribcage, showing through his pale skin, littered with violet bruises.

“Don’t suppose I could borrow some clothes? Unless, of course, you like having naked guys in your room?” Kenny raised an eyebrow and leaned in close. Craig’s heart skipped a beat as they stared at each other in silence. Kenny smiled.

“Just kidding. I’m not that much of a whore.” He walked past the stunned boy and began to rifle through Craig’s dresser. He pulled out an old Red Racer t-shirt and pulled it on. Then he dropped his towel. Craig closed his eyes and turned away. He heard Kenny chuckle and some shuffling noises.

“You can look now.”

Craig cautiously opened his eyes. Kenny had pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and now stood with his hands on his hips in the middle of Craig’s room

“Where are you going to sleep?” Craig asked, knowing the answer. Kenny grinned, confirming his suspicion.

“I bet you dreamed about the day that Kenny McCormick wound up in your bed?” He winked.

“And with that, you are condemned to the floor.”

The next day Mrs. Tucker watched in surprise as a boy who was not her son walked calmly down the stairs. He stretched and smiled warmly at Craig’s mother.

“Morning Ms. Tucker. If that tastes as good as it smells I’d love to join you for breakfast.” He said smoothly, making the woman blush.

“Stop flirting McCormick,” Craig muttered as he followed him down the stairs, slapping him around the head as he passed.

“You never told me you had a friend over, Craig. It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. McCormick.” She held her hand out for a handshake. Kenny, ever the gentleman, took the woman’s  
hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.

“Please, call me Kenny.” He winked.

“Final warning McCormick,” Craig warned as he sat down at the table and glared.

“Ooh, is that a threat, Tucker?” Kenny teased with an evil smile.  
Craig glared. Kenny joined him at the table and grinned widely as Craig’s mother set two plates of waffles on the table. Kenny grabbed his fork and began shoving the food into his mouth.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” Craig pushed his half-eaten waffles away. Kenny licked his lips and edged his hand toward the plate.

“Go ahead.” Craig let Kenny devour the food like a wild animal, watching in horror.

“D’you wanna hang out with me today?” Kenny asked as he finished his breakfast, leaning back and putting his hands on his thighs.

“No.” Craig stood and began clearing away their plates. Kenny followed him to the sink, sitting on the counter.

“C’mon Tucker, it’ll be fun. What else are you gonna do today?” Kenny whined and swung his heels, thumping against the cupboards. Craig ignored him and washed the plates, blocking out whatever Kenny was saying.

“Please Craig? I’ll be bored otherwise.” Kenny whined and slipped off of the counter.

“Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?” Kenny got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around Craig’s hips and repeating “Please”.

“Okay, okay, get off, I’ll hang out with you!” Craig glared at the blond clinging to him, pushing his head away from his dick. Kenny got up, grinning and let go, jumping up and down. He grabbed Craig’s arm and pulled him toward the front door.

“I’m going out!” Craig yelled as he was dragged away.

“Stay safe sweetie!” His mom called back. “Take care of him, Kenny!”She added. Craig frowned as Kenny grinned.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Kenny gave Craig a look which he didn’t quite understand.  
The two boys stepped outside and Craig closed the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut Kenny turned to Craig, grinning from ear to ear.

“You wanna get high?”


	2. Cheap Beer And Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go into the woods to smoke and drink and Kenny flirts.

Kenny led the way, Craig following after, fully prepared to run if a serial killer turned up. They walked deeper into the trees. At some point, Kenny had pulled a joint out of the pocket of his coat, still covered in faint maroon stains. He blew smoke from his lips every so often, billowing out then disappearing. Craig shoved his hands in his pockets. It was weird, the two of them walking in silence.

“Here we are.” Kenny stopped suddenly, causing Craig to almost walk into him. He craned his neck to see around the blond and set his eyes on a small clearing with a fallen, rotting tree in the center. Cigarette buts and pieces of glass littered the floor around the tree.

“This is where you hang out?” Craig was more than a little unimpressed.

“Yep.” Kenny walked over to the tree, reaching into a rotted crevice and pulling out a bottle of what looked like beer. He sat on the ground and leaned against the trunk, patting the ground next to him invitingly. Craig looked at the spot, suspicious of a syringe laying close to Kenny and decided it would be safer to sit on the tree. After getting comfortable he reached into his pocket and pulled out a half-empty packet of cigarettes. He stuck one between his lips and lit it, taking a drag and watching Kenny try to open the beer bottle.

“Need help?” He asked and Kenny shook his head, blond hair flopping in his eyes. Kenny pulled out his lighter and started using it as a lever to remove the cap. Craig examined the cigarette in between his fingers as Kenny struggled, hunched over the bottle.

“Aha!” Kenny exclaimed as a faint hiss filled Craig’s ears. He held up the opened beer bottle in triumph and took a sip.

“The taste of victory,” Kenny said and leaned back against the tree, looking up at Craig. He held out the bottle.

“I don’t want an STD thanks.” Craig put his cigarette to his lips again.

“If I wanted to give you an STD, I would’ve done it the fun way.” Kenny bit his lip and unashamedly looked Craig up and down, eyes lingering on his dick. Craig rolled his eyes and Kenny shook the bottle temptingly. Craig sighed and grabbed the bottle, wiping the mouth with his sleeve and taking a drink. It was the disgusting cheap stuff but it was alcohol, and free.

“Woah, slow down.” Kenny laughed, putting out his joint and grabbing the cigarettes that Craig had left beside him, pulling one out and lighting it with the old lighter he had used to open the bottle. Craig stopped drinking and handed the bottle back to Kenny.

“So, why’d you want to hang out with me?” Craig asked. The two of them rarely hung out, except for the times Craig had skipped class to smoke and found a boy in an orange parka. Kenny was silent, gulping down the alcohol.

“My friends are pretty fucked up, well, everyone is in South Park. I just need a break from them, with someone calm. I like you, Craig, you’re a pretty cool guy. And you don’t give a fuck either, which is a bonus.” Kenny said, sticking his cigarette between his lips.

“Wow. That’s… actually really nice-” Craig started.

“And I want to suck your dick.” Kenny blew out a stream of smoke and Craig sighed. What did he expect?

“Well, you can try.” Craig put out his cigarette, flicking the end onto the ground and sticking another in his mouth.

Kenny looked up at Craig with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He stood up, placing his hands either side of Craig’s hips, sliding in between his legs. Craig leaned back, heart skipping a beat as he felt himself falling backward. He grabbed Kenny’s bony shoulders and felt Kenny’s arms circle him, a hand on the small of his back keeping him from falling. The two were close, so close Craig could smell the smoke on Kenny’s breath. Kenny gets closer and takes the cigarette from between Craig’s lips, holding it between his teeth.

“Is this you trying to suck my dick?” Craig deadpanned, raising an eyebrow a fraction of an inch. Kenny’s eyes a bright and sparkling blue. He smiled and Craig understood why he always got the girl.

“Is it working?” He asked around the cigarette.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short. The chapters are kind of like one-shots connected by a vague timeline. This is after the last chapter.


	3. "English Homework"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do homework. Only homework. Nothing else.

“Hey, Fucker.”

Craig ignored the voice calling out to him, hoping that he would go away.

“Craig Fucker, I’m talking to you.” A hand grabbed his shoulder and Craig sighed as he recognized the chipped black nail polish and scarred knuckles.

“What do you want?” Craig let his irritation slip into his nasal voice, looking at Kenny who was now walking next to him.

“I need help with English homework,” Kenny said and Craig raised an eyebrow.

“Since when do you care about homework?” He asked and Kenny smirked.

“Since I met you. So, you, me, your bed, tonight. What do you say?” Kenny wiggled his eyebrows.

“Fine.” Craig sighed and hid a smile at Kenny’s slack-jawed expression.

“You’re serious? You want me in your room?” He stared in disbelief.

“You’re not doing the homework otherwise,” Craig muttered as his house came into view and he sped up. To be honest he had been struggling a little and for some reason thought Kenny would be able to help. He could be pretty smart when he wanted to be. He was suddenly thrown to the side as Kenny wrapped his arms around Craig’s shoulders.

“You’re so considerate Tucker.” Kenny smiled, showing the gap in his teeth.

“Get off.” Craig shoved Kenny away and walked up to his door, unlocking it.

Kenny followed him in, tugging off his shoes and throwing them with Craig’s. He ran ahead of Craig, saying hello to Craig’s mother and shooting up upstairs to Craig’s bedroom. Craig followed slowly, less excited. Laura Tucker, who was in the kitchen, looked at her son suspiciously.

“We’re doing homework together.” Was his reply to his mother's questioning look.

“Sure, ‘homework’. That’s what you call it.” Tricia said, walking down the stairs. Craig flipped her off and she did the same to him.

“If Kenny’s here can Karen come over?” Tricia asked their mother who gave her permission. Craig made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, opening the door to see Kenny lying on his bed. His orange parka had been discarded and lay on the floor, leaving its owner in a plain white t-shirt that had ridden up to show the pale skin underneath. He looked up when Craig closed the door, sitting up and running a hand through his tousled blond hair.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Kenny caught the material of his shirt between his teeth and winked coyly. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and threw his bag at the flirt who put his hands up to try and block or catch the object but, despite his best efforts, was hit right in the face. Craig tried to hide a snicker as the blond pouted, nose turning red from the impact.

“Jesus man, what do you have in here? Bricks?” Kenny tugged the zip of Craig's backpack and began to search through it, pulling out books, stray pens and an apple which he laid on Craig’s duvet. He pulled out a rather large book.

“Conspiracy theories?” He read the title with a look of skepticism and began flicking through the pages.

“Tweek gave me that ages ago.” Craig grabbed his laptop and the assignment from the pile of junk Kenny had made on his bed, sitting down on the edge as Kenny snorted at the book, tossing it onto the bed beside him.

“In your own words, explain the themes of Romeo and Juliet, using references and quotations from the play.” Craig read out. Kenny let out a groan and crossed his legs, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

“In a week, they meet, they bang, they die. Not much to say.” Kenny mumbled as he looked at his nails, picking at the black nail polish.

“You’d know all about that wouldn’t you?” Craig remarked, Googling the themes on his laptop. Was it petty? Yeah. Was it unfounded? Definitely not. Kenny was strangely quiet and Craig risked a glance sideways at the blond. Their eyes met.

“Yeah, I would,” Kenny smirked and licked his lips.

_Shit._

Kenny moved forwards quickly and Craig just had time to move the laptop out of the way before Kenny wrapped his lanky arms around his waist and the two fell to the floor, landing on the carpet with a soft thud. Craig had closed his eyes and when they opened all he saw was Kenny’s face, two bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously, the afternoon light from the window turning his hair into a halo of glowing gold. Craig was highly aware of Kenny’s position, straddling his hips, hands either side of his head.

“Kenny...” Craig was a little breathless. Kenny was hot, there was no use denying it but that hotness was usually hidden behind his parka. Even when his angelic face was visible his flirting was more often than not a joke but now, with the blond looking down at him like that, he understood why he got laid so often. He barely had to try.

“I love it when you say my name,” Kenny smirked and leaned down, his breath hot on Craig's face as he lowered his head and ran his tongue along Craigs exposed collar bone. He felt Kenny's nimble fingers slip under his shirt and slide up his right side. Then they heard the door click open.

“Hey Craig, do yo-” Tricia started. Both boys looked up at the girl, standing in the doorway, Karen shuffling awkwardly behind her, looking anywhere but her brother.

“It’s not what it looks like?” Craig said weakly, aware of what it looked like and even more aware of the way that Kenny straddling him made the gay disaster feel. Tricia just shook her head and sighed, walking away.

“C’mon Karen.” She called, her voice becoming quieter as she made her way down the hall. Karen stayed still, looking at her brother who was still on top of Craig. He had moved so he sat back onto Craig's thighs.

“Hey, Karen.” Kenny waved awkwardly and his sister waved back even more awkwardly then shut the door. The two boys were still.

“Now where were we?”

“Get off McCormick, your skinny ass is cutting off my circulation.”

Kenny smirked again and got off, sitting back on the bed and grabbing Craig's laptop. Craig sat up, trying to calm down. It was no secret that he was a raging homosexual but he had no idea about Kenny. He sat on the bed like he wasn’t just a few layers a fabric away from Craig's dick. He’d only been known to fuck girls before and sure, he flirted with guys but it was always kinda jokingly. Craig reached up and ran his fingers over his collarbone, the skin still a little wet from where Kenny’s tongue had been just minutes before. That can’t have been a joke. Right?


End file.
